pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Duskull
Vs. Duskull is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 5/27/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan walk up a hill, seeing Lilycove City in the distance. Brendan: There it is! Lilycove City! The sight of my next contest! Misty: Not to mention the home of the Lilycove Department store, the largest department store in Hoenn! Brendan: Oh, that’s right! Imagine what we can buy there! Max: (Sarcastically) Oh, great. Another shopping spree. Just what you should do instead of train and prepare for your contest. Brendan: I’m glad you so sarcastically agree with me, Max! Let’s go! The group heads in that direction, when Wingull turns to the side to look at something. Wingull: Wing? Wingull flies off Ian’s shoulder, him looking in that direction. Max: Where’s Wingull going? Ian: Not sure. I’ll catch up with you guys later. Ian heads down the hill, finding Wingull perched on a bush. Ian hides behind the bush, peeking over. Two Team Aqua grunts are standing there, talking. Aqua Grunt 1: This stinks! Why would we, masters of the sea, go to Mt. Pyre? Getting stuck at one of the highest points of the Hoenn region, on land?! Not my style! Aqua Grunt 2: Admin Shelly said that for our plan of unleashing the Legendary Pokémon, we have to get what’s on top of the mountain. Besides, do you really want to complain about Boss Archie’s plan? Aqua Grunt 1: True, that would be crazy! Huh? The Aqua Grunt spots Wingull, who’s picking at its feathers now. Aqua Grunt 1: Nice! A Wingull! I’ve always wanted one of those! Ever since I wasn’t allowed to steal that one from that old man! Aqua Grunt 2: Hurry up then. I’m heading back. We’re leaving soon. Aqua Grunt 1: Yeah, yeah. The second Aqua Grunt leaves, as Wingull flies away. Aqua Grunt 1: Hey! Get back here! Aqua Grunt 1 runs after it, as he’s tripped, falling flat on his face. He begins to moan, when he’s pulled into the bushes. Some fighting noise occurs, then Ian comes out, dressed as the Team Aqua grunt. Ian: Yeesh, this is bad. I miss my jacket. Okay, Wingull. Ian pulls his backpack around. Ian: Take my bag to Lilycove City. I’ll meet up with you there. Wingull: Wing! Wingull grabs the backpack, but then strains to lift it, being unsuccessful. Wingull then stops trying, panting heavily. Ian: Oh, good point. We need someone who can handle the weight. Let’s try, Gulpin! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Gulpin. Gulpin: Gulpin. Ian pulls out his Pokéblock case, as he gives Gulpin a Pink Pokéblock. Gulpin sighs in relief afterwards, being full. Ian: Alright, Gulpin. I need you to take this backpack to Lilycove City, without eating it. I’ll give you another Pokéblock if you do. Gulpin: Gulpin! Gulpin expands his mouth, taking the backpack in his mouth. He doesn’t swallow, it remaining there. Ian: Wingull, lead the way. I’ll catch up with you guys later. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies off, as Gulpin follows it. Ian: Now, to join Team Aqua. Ian joins the mass of Aqua Grunts down by the water side, getting aboard their fancy jet boat. Shelly is at the bow with the driver. Shelly: Alright. Set sail! The jet boat pulls out, heading towards a mountain obscured by mist in the distance. End Scene The jet boat arrives at Mt. Pyre, as the group begins hiking their way up the mountain. Ian looks around, seeing tombstones everywhere. He goes over to a grunt. Ian: (Acting nervously) Hey, uh, I’m new, so, what’s with the tombstones? Aqua Grunt 3: You a Hoenn native and you don’t know of Mt. Pyre? Ian: Uh, no, I, I’m from Kanto. I came to Hoenn and joined you guys because I love the sea. Aqua Grunt 3: As well as you should! Anyway, Mt. Pyre is a burial ground, where they bury deceased Pokémon, so they can find their way to the afterlife. Ian: And, uh, us being here won’t anger them? The spirits I mean. Aqua Grunt 3: As if a few ghosts would deter the great Team Aqua! Moaning occurs, as the air fills with Duskulls and Shuppets, all using Astonish. The grunts are all startled into a center mass, while Shelly remains undeterred. Shelly: Fool of Tooks! They’re just wimpy Ghost Pokémon! Wipe them out! The grunts choose their Pokémon, having Crawdaunt, Carvahna and Walrein. Ian chooses Marshtomp, looking eager to go. Marshtomp: Marsh! Ian: Uh, Marshtomp? Marshtomp looks back at Ian, confused. Marshtomp: Marsh? Ian uses his eyes to send the signal, as Marshtomp nods in understanding. Ian: Okay. Uh, use Water Gun! Marhstomp fires Water Gun, hitting a Duskull out of the air. Shuppets move back to dodge a Carvahna’s Bite attack, as Duskulls fire Night Shade, pushing the Crawdaunts back. Walreins fire Water Gun, washing more of them away. Ian: Uh, try a Mud Shot! Marshtomp fires Mud Shot, hitting a few Shuppets, but the Duskulls Levitate over them. A Duskull, the leader of them, then fires Shadow Ball, which Marshtomp blocks with Mud Shot! Ian: Try a Water Gun! Marshtomp fires Water Gun, hitting the lead Duskull. It recovers, and uses Astonish, startling Marshtomp. Shelly is waiting, impatiently. Shelly: Hurry up already! Those who can’t wipe these things out will get demoted to sanitation duty! Ian: Water Gun! Marshtomp fires Water Gun, it missing the lead Duskull though hitting other Duskull and Shuppets. Duskull fires a Shadow Ball, which Marshtomp dodges as it fires another Water Gun, knocking the lead Duskull out of the sky. The ground is covered in Duskull and Shuppet. Shelly: Well, took you long enough! Shelly marches on, the Grunts following as they return their Pokémon. Ian lags behind for a moment, dropping an Oran Berry right by the lead Duskull. Duskull’s eye follows him, then it goes for the berry. Duskull: Duskull. Team Aqua continues ascending the mountain, arriving at the summit. An old man and an old woman are there, standing in front of a pedestal of some kind. Something shines behind their back, though they are blocking it. Shelly: Well, well. The rumors were true. Two old bats block the way. Old Man: If you had any sort of idea what you were about to do, you would stop this instant! Shelly: Oh, I know exactly what I’m doing! Legend says that in order to control the legendary Pokémon, you need to channel your commands through an orb. The Blue Orb in this case. And while to control the land, the Red Orb is at the bottom of the sea, while to control the sea it is hidden at the highest point on land! Old Woman: No one can control the sea. It is as violent and as unforgiving as any element of nature. Shelly: Oh, but I know one who can control it. Grunts! Get them out of the way! Some Grunts choose their Crawdaunts back out, which force the elderly couple to move. The Blue Orb becomes visible to the group, as Shelly approaches it. Shelly: Ah! The Blue Orb is now in the hands, of Team Aqua! A Dusclops comes out of the shadows, pushing Shelly back. It now stands in the way. Shelly: What?! Voice: You should leave before you make me angry. Everyone turns, as Phoebe of the Elite Four walks over, Duskull by her side. Phoebe: I am not a trainer you want to get on the bad side of. Shelly: Oh. So it’s true. Phoebe of the Elite Four makes regular visits here. Phoebe: You threatened my grandparents. Dusclops, Hex! Dusclops forms an energy eye over its head, as it releases several pulse waves. The Crawdaunts are knocked back, as the other grunts get ready for battle, choosing their Carvahna and Walrein. Shelly chooses her Pelipper as well. Shelly: If it’s a battle you want, then it’s a battle you’ll get. Duskull: Duskull, dusk. Phoebe: What’s that? One of them helped you? Hm. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, holding it over his face. He throws the Pokéball, choosing Loudred. Loudred: LOUD! Aqua Grunt 3: A Loudred?! Shelly: Stupid grunt! Normal type moves won’t work on Ghost types! Ian: Maybe, but. Ian pulls off his bandana, revealing his face to Shelly. She gasps in surprise, then gets furious. Ian: It works wonders for Water attacks. Shelly: The brat! Ian: Loudred, Uproar! Loudred releases an Uproar, decimating the grunts’ Pokémon. Walreins fire Water Gun, though the sound waves break the attacks. The Crawdaunts go in for Crabhammer, when Dusclops appears in front of them, striking them with a Thunder Punch. Shelly: Uragh! Pelipper! Go for the orb! Pelipper dives down for the Blue Orb, as Duskull gets in its way, firing a Shadow Ball. Pelipper dodges, firing a Brine attack. Duskull floats up to dodge, and approaches with Astonish. Ian chooses Grovyle, which fires Mega Drain to keep the Carvahna at bay. Dusclops releases Hex, which takes out the Walrein, as Loudred’s Uproar finishes the Crawdaunts off. Shelly: Pelipper, Thief! Pelipper flies forward, ramming Duskull with Thief attack, defeating it. Pelipper then swipes the Blue Orb up in its bill, dropping it into Shelly’s bag. Shelly: There we go. It’s ours now! All units, retreat! Pelipper, Mist! Pelipper releases a Mist, adding to the fog of the mountain. Team Aqua return their Pokémon and retreat, leaving Ian with Phoebe and the elderly couple. Phoebe: That was a bold thing to do, hide in plain sight like that. Ian: It still didn’t stop them. They got away again. Old Woman: Yes, and with the Blue Orb at that. Ian: What is that orb? Old Man: The Blue Orb will give the user the ability to command Kyogre, a ferocious legendary Pokémon of the sea. Its counterpart, the Red Orb, controls Groudon. Phoebe: We’ve been tasked with protecting the Blue Orb, from thugs like that. That leader was impressive to get the Orb from me. Ian: She’s not the leader. Just the second in command. Phoebe: We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Phoebe, of the Elite Four. Main Events * Team Aqua takes the Blue Orb. * Ian meets Phoebe of the Elite Four. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Old Man * Old Woman * Phoebe Villains * Team Aqua ** Shelly Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Duskull (Phoebe's) * Dusclops (Phoebe's) * Walrein (Team Aqua's) * Crawdaunt (Team Aqua's) * Carvanha (Team Aqua's) * Pelipper (Shelly's) * Duskull (several) * Shuppet (several) Trivia * Ian shows an ability to act, able to completely act like a different person to avoid detection. * Phoebe appearing is based off the guardians being her grandparents, and her regularly making appearances at Mt. Pyre in the games. * In this series, the "power to control the land is at the bottom of the sea, while the power to control the sea is at the highest point of land." * Gulpin and Wingull taking his bag to Lilycove City sets up the next episode. * Shelly saying "Fool of Tooks!" is based off The Lord of the Rings, where Gandalf calls Pippin a "fool of a Took!" Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Aqua arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan